


Not So Sloppy Seconds

by MechanicalRoseBud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Genji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragonhardt, M/M, Modern AU, Omega!Reinhardt, Reinhardt is Genji's Teacher, Reverse! ABO Dynamics, asshole Hanzo, implied HanzoxReinhardt past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRoseBud/pseuds/MechanicalRoseBud
Summary: Reinhardt attempting to pick up the pieces after a divorce from his newly ex-husband, Hanzo. He tries to move on, continue to help take care of Genji, Hanzo's younger brother and equally abandoned. He wants to pick up the pieces, start over and make sure they both make it through this tough period alive but soon begins to think. Perhaps, they can make it through much more intimately. Together.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse! ABO Dynamics which means Omegas are top tier and Alphas are dumb knotheads only good for rutting and breeding. Done in Modern times. This was previously a roleplay done between me and someone else, I have reworked it to flow as a singular story. I do plan on continuing this so if there's any change in the writing it's because It's all me writing it now! Enjoy!!!
> 
> I hope by posting this and getting some encouragement, I'll finally finish this and give these two the ending they deserve! I do ADORE Dragonhardt and it woefully doesn't get enough attention! A lovely slow-burn into heartache and intimacy! Let's go! The first three chapters are going up at the same time and the last will take a little bit. Comments, kudos and your love is wholly welcome!!!

It had been a long day. A long few weeks. A long two months. Reinhardt tried not to think about anything beyond the history written on the board behind him. It was all things he knew without even having to think on what he was saying. The terrible bit was it gave him time to think and the class flew by without him even having time to blink it seemed. Reinhardt handed out the assignments, gave the chapters to read and watched as everyone filed out leaving him to sit at his desk and idly stare outside. It was edging into spring and the ice from a cold winter was finally fading. The scent of flowers coming into bloom and ready to bring in spring along with all it's troubles was on the horizon. 

He couldn't enjoy it. This time last year his heart had been broken and then only a few months back it became final. He kept the house but that didn't mean much when his ex-husband had so much at his disposal. Reinhardt wasn't bad off either with his own family means and then combined with his years of traveling military history gave him a cushioning that allowed him to live a simple life as a teacher. 

Reinhardt cut off his own thoughts as he shifted at his desk before realizing he'd been sitting there for an hour longer than he should. He curiously noted at his phone vibrating in his pocket as he gave a half hearted smile seeing who it was from. Genji. He appreciated the younger Shimada's support during the whole process with Hanzo and the fact he could help the young man out in return with his studies was a fair trade.

The younger was like a partially extended family and the fact he was an alpha he figured Genji could use all the friends he could gather. Life was so much harder for an alpha, he saw how some people looked at Genji and sneered simply for something he couldn't change. 

He thought it was a fair exchange; Genji helped him during the nasty drawn out process of a divorce of splitting assets and he helped Genji prove he was more than a simple 'alpha'. He idly texted Genji if he wanted anything in particular for dinner, the younger Shimada lived in his home. It had been Hanzo's idea over a year ago to keep an eye on his brother but it was ironic how quickly Hanzo had left the home when he'd decided he preferred McCree over him. Reinhardt sighed thinking about it and packed up his thighs to call the younger Shimada as he struggled somewhat with texting and called instead.

Genji often found himself sleeping in the afternoon. Nothing to do with laziness or a lack of things to do; rather the opposite. This semester was cursed with not one, but two early morning classes back to back. Earlier than they had any right being. Well, one was at a normal time, but only because the one before it was a specially offered class which ran an hour earlier than most other classes began. Genji was of the mind that whoever made Hierarchies in Mesopotamia a mandatory class needed to burn in hell.

So he'd slog through his two classes with a death grip on his cup of coffee (four shots of espresso, extra milk), crawl back to the house and pass out. Eventually he'd wake up, complete the daily online coursework for his two other classes which ran on the off-day schedule, and then go about a normal day.

And just like most normal days, they were out of milk. Being out of milk meant that Genji couldn't gorge himself on cheerios and tell himself it was a healthy meal. Ignoring the excess he piled in. His body needed something to burn while he worked on his class load.

Groaning, he flopped back into his bed, still unmade from his nap and brought up his housemate's contact on the phone. It was strange how Genji wound up living with the professor, one of his own for that matter. Stranger still is that it was his brother's ex-husband. The past year felt surreal in a way- being moved in, watching his brother break Reinhardt's heart, and then being left with the old man.

Genji was fairly conflicted about the whole affair. On one hand, what Hanzo did to Reinhardt wasn't right in any moral way. Yet, on the other hand, he was proud that his brother was finding his happiness in life. He only wished it hadn't been at the cost of someone else's pain. Genji did his best to stay out of it while the divorce went down, and still avoids the topic like the plague. He hates the itch he gets, like he's garbage for still being in his brother's ex-husband's home, and nothing kills his mood faster than seeing Reinhardt's spirits fall.

'can u pick up milk? out.'

Not the most elegant of texts, but on an empty stomach and with sleep still clinging to him, it was the best he could offer. He didn't have to wait long before his ringtone alerted him of a call, and if there was one thing he'd learned while living with Reinhardt, it was that the man preferred to call for a conversation rather than text. Sometimes it was a bit inconvenient, but other times it was endearing.

"Are you still in bed? Wake up and meet me at the store you're eating me out of house and home it's only fitting you help shop." The older man’s voice was brisk and hearty.

"Aren't I always?" He responded with a laugh, rolling over onto his back. The ceiling was starting to look a little grey. Maybe he could earn his keep with some painting in the house, keep things looking nice. "Fine, fine." Genji sat up, looked at the clock and sighed. "Give me like fifteen-" He raised his arm and sniffed, his face scrunching up. "Twenty-five minutes. I will meet you there."

Reinhardt snorted at Genji's response and tossed his pack into his truck. It was on the larger size simply because he couldn't fit into most regular sized automobiles. The best thing about it was that it was german made and had been a gift from family friends that still lived overseas. He shoved his phone away and made his way to the store hearing Genji say he would be twenty five minutes really meant forty since the younger Shimada moved as quickly as molasses. 

There was so amusement at his own humor and as he drove silently by himself he couldn't help but feel a bit of selfishness at his actions. He wasn't all in his own head when he parked and headed into the store. Genji knew to call him once he arrived since he checked his messages as often as he responded to them. Rarely. Reinhardt was caught in his own head as he did some idle shopping waiting for Genji mostly but keeping himself busy by getting things he knew the younger man would forget to. 

He idly looked out various cans as his mind wandered again. Why did he let Genji stay? Was it because he was just a lonely old man who wanted company? He knew better than just about anyone he was too old to be considered a good match even for a desperate alpha. The thought brought him down as it only reminded him Hanzo had partially left him because of his age; McCree was younger and an alpha. He wasn't. Things he couldn't change and ultimately, things Hanzo had wanted. Reinhardt sighed without realizing it, shoving back whatever he had been looking at he didn't rightly remember. Reinhardt felt a twist of frustration in his chest, he was supposed to be over this. The struggle of it was finally over and they had finished signing the rest of the paperwork to make it a clean break but it still twisted his thoughts. 

Had Hanzo ever been happy? 

At one time, maybe but at the end, he had seemed more relieved than anything. The older man felt a string of agitation and there a scent of bitter rain clinging to him to mirror his somewhat dour mood. He was almost relieved when his phone rang and he redirected himself to where he knew the Shimada would be doing all of his shopping. Usually the milk, cereal, or candy aisles. Reinhardt looked massive over the cart that looked much smaller and the looks he got aways amused him, he wondered what kind of picture he painted. 

There's a saying about never shopping on an empty stomach, and Genji was finding that to be entirely true. The moment he walked into the store, he made a beeline for the cereal aisle. Genji hardly remembered to shoot a quick call to Reinhardt, and he hadn't even hung up before he was shoving family size boxes of cereal under his arm.

His stomach gurgled loudly, to the horror of other people in the isle. Genji paid them no mind, instead patting at his abdomen and attempting to soothe the ravenous beast he called a stomach with cooed words. Promises of too much cereal and a criminal abuse of chips and soda, whatever he could provide to keep them both happy.

Reinhardt came around a corner as soon as his phone rang and noticed a familiar Shimada before he slowly approached from behind. All bright eyes and mischief, gone unseen by the younger Shimada. 

Genji was stuffing the sixth box of cereal in his arms when he was struck from behind, the force knocking him off his feet, sending him toppling backwards and into a basket. Genji curled his lip, prepared to chew out the careless shopper, but one look up stayed his sharp words. Reinhardt's grin was a blessing to the world, in his opinion. It was a wonder his brother could ever do anything to take it away.

Reinhardt was all grins as nudged into Genji rather harshly forcing the younger man to fall back into the basket as he looked down. A single, thick brow arched up in amusement. "Glad to see you could make it," he said matter of factly with a cheeky grin before continuing to go down the aisle with Genji still inside the cart. "I hope you're not picking up more cereal, you have to actually eat food. More than liquid and wheat circles," the older man hummed, the scent of bitter rain still clinging but it was bare under a touch of a crisp warmth. A fire without ash attached to it.

"Cereal is food." He clarified, shaking a box for emphasis. Quickly he adjusted himself in the cart, scooting back and hooking his ankles on the edges while he stuffed his boxes where he could. They must have been a sight- a giant pushing around a grown man in a grocery cart. Genji wasn't a tall man, but he was big enough to not be mistaken for a child.

He relaxed, content to be carted around. "You know I don't cook." He chided the older man, reaching out to pluck some peanut butter off the shelf as they walked by. It wasn't of his own volition entirely. Genji knew he was well off, grew up a rich boy, had enough money in his accounts that he could never work a day in his life and be alright. He never learned to cook- in their household they had hired help to cook and clean. Education was more important to their father.

A worker stocking more items gave them a stern look as they passed, and Genji threw them a wink and a finger gun. No one would approach them about it, no one ever had. Reinhardt's size was a great intimidation factor, but the man had one of the biggest hearts Genji's ever known. After growing up in a strict household, it was easy to see why Hanzo had fallen for the softer affections. Maybe it wasn't what he wanted in the end, and maybe that's why he left for the unapologetic McCree, but regardless, Genji was thrilled to still be in the big man's good graces.

Reinhardt chuckled as he pushed the cart and looked down at Genji with mirth in his gaze. "Yes, yes, and so is cotton candy but you can die by eating too much of that." He countered watching Genji with some measure of amusement and plucked things from aisles they passed. Reinhardt made a bit of a game of it as he walked closer to one side or another as soon as he saw the hand reach out to grab something. It was nice having Genji bring a refreshing angle to his already messy life and he spoke up either ignoring or simply not noticing the looks they got. 

"I do, Genji, you need to eat more than cereal and the occasional bag of chips that you forget to throw away." He said, chiding the Shimada as Reinhardt leaned on the top of the cart pushing them into aisles with juices. Reinhardt pushed in a few strange looking ingredients he got from the foreign sections of the aisles before drifting toward the vegetables and fruits. The meat not too far away. "I'll make you some authentic German dishes you haven't turned green from any of them yet so they're not poisonous." He teased ignoring how Genji might have been sticking his tongue out at him. 

Reinhardt didn't shy away from diverting a few cases of beer into the cart before he started to pile other groceries on top of the Shimada. The sight of Genji nearly buried under a cart full of things was interesting to say the least as he didn't seem to bother to get out of it either. He enjoyed spending time with Genji and caught himself looking fondly at the younger man with the dark eyes. 

Genji whistled a jaunty little tune as they sailed through the isles. He was only disturbed when the beer was loaded onto him, knocking the wind out of his chest for a moment. Being in the cart was a smart idea, if you asked Genji later on. He made it appear as though there was more food than there actually was, so they were inclined to get less and cut out the extras. He was also handy for holding the softer things- a loaf of bread from the bakery and a few plums and bananas. And truly, the whole experience of shopping with Reinhardt made the crushing bearable.

"Maybe I'll attempt to make those dumplings you seemed to be thrilled with. I know Han-- they seemed to make you happy before." The older man winced as he caught himself and backtracked on his words. He didn't mean to stop the cart but he seemed briefly pained before threading fingers through his hair with a sigh as he started moving again. "Sorry." It was mostly quiet and he looked elsewhere hating the way it brought down his mood.

What killed his mood was Reinhardt's slip up and Genji fell quiet. He tilted his head back, watched the German intensely. It wasn't something he was fond of doing with Reinhardt, Genji was aware of his brother's habit of staring instead of talking, figuring out things silently on his own. It was a family trait, unfortunately, a critical eye. The young Shimada didn't want to step on any toes, especially not those of his gracious host. "It happens." He said, nonchalant as he settled back into the cart. "Can't expect you to be over it instantly. Shit takes time." Genji hummed, snagged a lone energy drink as they passed. He cracked it open, knowing they could pay for it on the way out so long as he kept the can. "I'm sure having me around doesn't make it any easier." He mumbled into the opening as he took a long drink.

"We'll get some meat and then we'll get out of here," he commented as Reinhardt fell oddly quiet while he got some freshly butchered meat, vegetables and a few other things as it filled the cart. The time was filled with a tense silence, the only things spoken between them were direct questions about if they needed an item or not. The frozen foods were the worst- piled high on his chest and giving him goosebumps. For payment of having to deal with such treatment, Genji snagged two gallons of ice cream. One for himself, and one for Reinhardt. Maybe they would sit and gorge themselves while watching a movie. That or Genji would eat it late at night while staying up late. 

There was a moment as they were heading to the check out that Reinhardt seemed to loosen up a bit but as soon as it seemed he was alright there was suddenly nothing but a tense air around his shoulders. The singular blue eye was focused on a couple that wasn't too far away. They were all over each other, hands on clinging each other to another and he was quick to slide into another aisle to avoid seeing them. He didn't know why it bothered him, the sight of other couples enthralled with one another only made his stomach twist and his chest hurt. 

He grew worried when a couple caused that scent to grow stronger. Genji heard his housemate speak to himself and tossed him a curious glance- did he know them? Perhaps they were students of his who'd skipped class. It wouldn't be the first time that he witnessed Reinhardt finding some students outside of class who had been 'sick'. Granted there was nothing he could do about it, they paid for his time and it was their money going down the drain every time they skipped, but it sure was funny to watch them squirm.

Reinhardt sighed audibly tugging on his hair that fell over his shoulder, "I blame it on spring rolling around but I shouldn't even be worried." He was saying it mostly to himself waving away the concerned look he was most likely getting. "Nothing. Nothing, time to climb out and put the things on the belt, Genji. You can at least be my helper in this way," he chuckled somewhat. "Are you riding back with me? Did you take an Uber here so you could ride back? I'll even let you sit in the truck bed that you're so fond of doing." Reinhardt tried to steer past the sight of a loving couple in his mind to push past the strange rolling ache in his chest that gripped him. 

He wore the faint scent of salt. Tears. Barely in the air but it clung to his skin and deepened with the sight of the couple. A scent that seemed to hug him all the time since what had happened before. A scent of heartbreak. Genji could smell Reinhardt's turmoil, it was an unfortunately tragic scent, one that appeared right after Hanzo informed the large man that he was leaving. A pungent smell that got stronger after the papers were signed and everything was officially done.

"Gotta unload everything on top of me first." He said through a laugh, unpacking everything until he was able to break free. Then was actually able to help, making sure like-things were placed together so they would be easier to bag. His summer stint as a bagboy certainly gave him an appreciation for helping the workers out where he could.

"I walked. You're always telling me that I could use some fresh air," Genji turned a cheeky smile at Reinhardt. "So I got some." Finishing up and checking out, Genji snagged the receipt to take home. During down time, he'd parse out what items were his and pay Reinhardt for them with his next rent-check. He tried his best to ignore the smell coming from Reinhardt, it tore at his chest something fierce and Genji was never sure what to do about it. He wasn't good with words and comfort; he was fantastic at distraction and deflection. 

Reinhardt tilted his head as Genji snatched up the receipt and moved away before the older man could snatch it out of his hand. "The only air you need is to let out the air between your ears," he teased walking out with Genji as everything seemed perfectly fine before he realized Genji was barking at the couple he'd seen earlier. That's not good.

The couple from before caught his eye, and his hackles raised as they continued to press together as tight as could be, even walking.   
"Hey!" He barked suddenly, forcefully. "Get a room!"

One of the couple flipped Genji the bird, so he sent it right back twofold with his hands raised high.

"Didn't your daddy ever teach you manners!?" The other of the couple shouted, pointing an indignant finger at Reinhardt.

Genji couldn't have stopped the red in his face if he tried, sputtering around his words. "He's not my dad, asshole!"

The couple looked at each other, conspired in a whisper and took off laughing to each other, throwing glances at Genji all the while.

Puffed up, ready for a tussle that wasn't coming, Genji growled low in his throat.   
"That's right!" He shouted to their retreating backs. "You don't want any of this!"

Reinhardt didn't even get a chance to shut Genji down before he was getting into a match of flipping birds and catty behavior. He looked more than shocked when he looked up only to see a finger being pointed his way and it was only made worse by Genji's comment. The large German put his face in his hands as he shook it trying to fight the way red crawled up his features turning his ears pink in response. "Genji," he said in an exasperated voice, "I don't think they meant 'daddy' in that way." Reinhardt partially corrected with a hint of amusement in his voice beating down the embarrassment he felt mostly for at the whole thing. 

He gave a short laugh seeing Genji fluster up and put a hand on his shoulder, "You showed them, Genji, now help me get this stuff in the truck before the ice cream melts." Reinhardt's eye was all glittering amusement and scooped up large armfuls of groceries to put them in the truck bed before he plucked Genji up as well. 

The red in Genji's face wouldn't go down for a long while. Not until he was happily riding in the back of Reinhardt's truck. At some point during the ride, he leaned into the open window of the cab and ragged on the old man's choice in music, but remained halfway inside anyway. It must have been quite the sight from outside, to see Genji's ass hanging out of the small window of the truck, one leg bracing him and the other kicking up and down, fidgeting.

The large German was all grins, "It's a nice day enjoy the sun!" The truck wobbled as Reinhardt climbed up and he opened the window separating the truck bed and cabin as he drove them back. A short but pleasant ride as the german had Hasselhoff blasting from the radio despite the look he got from Genji.

He was restless, for some unknown reason. Genji wanted to blame it on the couple, riling him up for a fight and then teasing him, leaving him with too much adrenaline pumping through his body. But he knew he felt this way long before. His nap after his classes had been restless and Genji woke up sporadically until falling into a light sleep. He'd thought for sure the walk to the store would clear his head, help the feeling, but it persisted.

Reinhardt enjoyed the ride and looked back to see Genji having his own fun before he frowned somewhat. There was a strange itch climbing up the back of his neck and he couldn't help but scratch it. A dry heat made his skin itch and he vaguely recalled the feeling but he couldn't quite place it. He brushed it off with a huff. Every scratch across his skin stirred up a strange smell. A curiously heavy and warm scent that was hard to place but made the senses stir; a silken smell that wasn't anything...at least not yet. The scent was gone as quickly as he rolled up from Reinhardt's skin as they got to the modest sized house just on the outskirts of the city but close enough to not need transportation everywhere. The driveway was gravel as Reinhardt climbed out to curiously peer into the truck bed, 

Reinhardt plucked up some of the bags as he stuck out his tongue and took them inside watching Genji attempt to bring in a large amount himself and mostly disappear under the moving pile. "Need help?" The teacher chuckled rolling up his sleeves as he watched Genji manage while he was already plotting what to make for dinner, "I'm making dinner leave everything out I'll put it away."

Pride dictated that Genji take as many bags as he could inside. Genji wasn't just dead weight around the house and two trips were for the weak. By the time he hauled it all inside, his hands hurt from having the plastic bag handles digging into them and he let out a grunt of victory as he managed to get it all piled onto the counters.

Reluctantly, he had to make a second trip to close all the doors he'd left open in his wake. He considered it a victory lap.

Reinhardt watched Genji do his best and only smiled at his efforts. "My hero," he complimented as he watched Genji wear his smile of pride seeing him having brought in a good bit of the groceries that Reinhardt couldn't fit in his own arms. He leaned on the counter just watching him put things up before he clapped his hands together. 

Genji mimed rolling up his sleeves, seeing as his loose tank didn't give him anything to roll. "You get started on that, I'll put away what we don't need for sure." He replied, digging into a bag and pulling out one of the gallons of ice cream. "Before the ice cream melts." He parroted his companion. He wasn't sure what the German would be making, but he knew it wasn't cereal or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, so he put away those fixings. It certainly wouldn't be ice cream, and the beer needed to chill before they would drink it. Once he was satisfied that nothing would melt, and as a bonus having cleared space to make dinner, Genji spun to face Reinhardt. "So what's on the menu?"

"The best and most basic of all dishes a man needs to know how to make! Spaghetti!" A grin filled with pride and a shining eye, Reinhardt patted Genji's shoulder. "You're going to learn how to make spaghetti, Genji and it'll be delicious. Here we'll need," he pointed out everything they needed from the en mass of groceries that had gotten. "And we're making it from scratch!" He proclaimed loudly and proudly winking at Genji as he felt that strange itch tickling the back of his neck but he ignored it. 

Genji was hesitant to begin the cooking lesson. He was in school, his job was learning and he didn't want to do more of it outside of class and homework. And yet, he found himself eager, if not for the prospect of learning to cook for himself, then for the simple fact that Reinhardt was encouraging him.

There were few things in the world that could pull Genji out of a stubborn rut and the German was one of them. When Genji first met him and heard the man try to get Genji, an alpha, to apply to one of the top masters anthropology programs, he thought the man was blowing smoke out of his ass. Genji could have sworn he was embellishing what he saw in Genji's future- and he nearly was. Genji failed the placement test by seven points, and instead of berating him like Sojiro would have, Reinhardt only inspired him. He made those seven points seem small and insignificant, and when Genji attempted the next year, he passed and was accepted into the program.

That type of encouragement was addictive, a balm on what Genji's far less caring childhood has left behind. Always pointing out what he did wrong, what he could do better, but never helping him with how. It all seemed too easy. Even when Genji made a mistake, it wasn't a life ending moment, it wasn't something he had to make up for. He wasn't lacking. He just needed to try again. Even when Reinhardt nearly encompassed him from behind to lead him in the motions, it wasn't Genji failing, it was that he needed help succeeding. That type of sensation was heady, and if he wasn't careful, Genji was afraid he might drown in it.

He lined out most of what they would need as one counter was simply filled with the ground beef, tomatoes, spices, noodles, butter and variety of other things they would need. Garlic french bread already prepared was the only thing they had that would be ready to cook everything else Reinhardt was going to show Genji to make. There was a mad grin there as he waited for Genji to put the ice cream away before he nodded, "Don't look so concerned! It'll be delicious you're a wonderful student, Genji." The reassurance was gentle as he pulled out a few cutting boards while putting a knife in the Shimada's hand before guiding it. 

"You cut up the tomatoes then mince them like this," he held Genji's hand as he minced up a few tomatoes before also putting a few spices on the board as well to mix them together.

"See? Easy!" Reinhardt warmly proclaimed as he guided Genji to preparing the water for noodles as he grinned widely, taking out a machine that was supposed to 'thin the noodles'. "We're making everything but the bread from scratch!" He raised his brows and gave a lazy grin. He guided him through some steps as many times Reinhardt stood behind Genji and put his hands on his to move them the way they needed if Genji started to look frustrated.

Chopping the garlic was frustrating, and instead of just telling Genji to slow down or repeating his instructions, Reinhardt took his hands and showed him how. Let him feel the motions and that was what Genji needed- don't raise the knife so high, go quicker, move the garlic and not the knife.

It was nice. Warm. Genji had a scent that was purely his own and during the younger man's excited cutting he unconsciously leaned in closer to get a sense of it before catching himself as he pulled away. "You're doing great! Put those through the pasta maker!" He rolled the warm dough from his hands into Genji's momentarily, threading them to shift it into Genji's hands.

Being handed the dough, Genji glanced to the machine, to the dough, to Reinhardt, and then back at the maker. He bit his lip, worried it under his teeth. Another hurdle this man had helped both him and his brother break through: asking for help. "I'm not sure I-" He hefted the dough up, "Show me how."

It always surprised Reinhardt when Genji asked for help but he always took it with stride. Especially from what Hanzo had told him of his growing up and especially Genji's he knew it had been rigorous if not vicious for the younger of the two Shimadas. Genji's failings were because of how brutally each lesson was nearly beat him into and telling him how he did everything wrong instead of guiding him how to do it right. Reinhardt was not that way. The small thing of Genji asking for help with lessening signs of hesitation warmed his heart as he nodded as he stepped back behind the smaller man. 

"You take it in your hands like this," Reinhardt took Genji's hands into his own as he scooped up the dough letting him get a feel for it in his hands as he cupped them in his. He marveled briefly at the difference between them; Reinhardt a giant and Genji so much smaller but biologically they seemed reversed. Reinhardt was the giant brute and Genji was the heir of a prestigious family. Yet, he was the beta and Genji the alpha between them. He wasn't sure it was ironic or not. "Now here we flatten it out where's that rolling pin," he commented leaving Genji's side briefly to put the heavy wooden roller on the counter. 

Reinhardt amused himself with a light humming as he took his place back and putting Genji's hands on either side of the roller he put his on top. "Now we roll!" He proclaimed with a grin as he guided Genji how to roll it out as the dough smoothed out each full roll as he complimented Genji on how quickly he was getting the hang of it. 

The eager way of Genji taking in everything he was showing him, it made everything else seem moot. The introduction of Genji into his home made everything else seem worth it to be able to brighten up the man's outlook. He had changed so much since the first time the reclusive man had shut himself up in the spare bedroom.

"Now just pick it up and crank the device while you slowly drop it in. Easy, easy, you've got this Genji it'll be delicious, fine noodles." Reinhardt was all grins as he saw the wary look in Genji's eyes but only gave him back warm comfort in his own. They were both covered in food bits, half made sauce stains and enough flour to coat them both as though they were amateur bakers. When he managed Reinhardt snatched up Genji to crush him into a proud embrace, "You're a natural! Look how beautiful they are!" Reinhardt was all brimming with celebration as he, in his joy, planted a warm kiss on the man's cheek before letting him go. 

Genji took mental notes as Reinhardt showed him how to make the noodles. He basked in the verbal praise and the man's sheer size and warmth. He knew the noodles weren't perfect, his pace in turning the crank was stilted and some of the noodles came out with lumps in them. Reasonably, he knew they would taste the same, that it was only a visual thing, but it irked him that he hadn't been able to even them out in the end.

He didn't have time to be bothered about it for too long, getting scooped up and kissed. His face turned bright red and he resisted the childish urge to bury his face in his hands. It was nothing. It had to be. Reinhardt was just affectionate. He was Hanzo's ex-husband and this was no different than any other time he'd embraced Genji. It didn't matter that he could still feel the other man's beard on his face, or that he wanted to return the favor.

Reinhardt looked to the pasta maker and realized half the noodles were stuck because he forgot to tell Genji to add flour onto them. Reinhardt burst into a laugh, "My mistake! I apologize Genji I've ruined half your noodles," he said his voice full of mirth as he saw how gummy it had gotten into the machine. The giant didn't seem the slightest bit upset as he got what he could, "Here put these in the pot to cook."

In an attempt to distract himself, Genji quickly scurried away with the noodles while Reinhardt dealt with the mucked up machine. He put them into the boiling water bit by bit, knowing better than to plop them all in. That was how they got stuck together and created a mess of fused pasta. Even worse, it would prevent some of it from cooking through, and Genji could only imagine that undercooked scratch pasta tasted worse than if you undercooked the kind from the box.

If asked about the night, Genji would always claim it was a stroke of genius. He knew a saying involving pasta, one he was eager to see if it held true. After it cooked for a little while, he scooped out a few, and hucked them at the wall. See what sticks. None of it did and he turned to Reinhardt with a cheeky grin. "Not ready yet. I tested."

Reinhardt spent longer than he wanted to on the pasta maker before he made a noise to himself taking more than a few minutes getting the gummed up noodles out. He huffed a bit impatient but managed to get most of it out when he submerged the pasta maker in some hot water. Letting the hot water run, Reinhardt stepped back as he looked over himself, he was covered in flour and everything else they had done for dinner. 

He went over to the rest of what they had made and put the sauce they had put together on the stove as well as he stood next to Genji. Reinhardt added a bit more pepper and some paprika telling Genji while he did it. The large man moved quickly as he put it into the oven setting the timer as he nodded before rubbing his hands together, "This is going to be fantastic, Genji." He was genuinely excited and happy they had decided to go with cooking dinner from scratch. Again, he marveled at how exceptional a student Genji was once he felt he could accomplish something. 

He remembered the first time he accidentally stepped into Genji's room and saw the young man hurriedly dry what had been tears. Genji had been so afraid of being seen as weak and at first, he hadn't appreciated Reinhardt's brash nature to help him. The weeks of worming himself into Genji's good graces before he broke down and let Reinhardt simply hold him while he cried. It had been a long night and Reinhardt mostly remembered how Genji looked when the large man didn't laugh at him. It was the first time he saw devastation mixed in with hope.

Genji pondered about a saying involving pasta, one he was eager to see if it held true. After it cooked for a little while, he scooped out a few, and hucked them at the wall. See what sticks. None of it did and he turned to Reinhardt with a cheeky grin. "Not ready yet. I tested." Reinhardt gave a chuckling snort of laughter at the method.

"Genji, how would you feel about taking a trip during the summer? Spring is almost here but I'm thinking of not teaching summer classes. A trip might be in order and I'd hate to go by myself," he asked lightly watching him until Genji turned to face him as a malicious look flashed across his face before Genji suddenly found himself covered in flour. The German looked smug with flour in his hand, "What's a matter, Genji? Feeling...white?" He broke into laughter as the poor Shimada had three handfuls of flour thrown at him coating him.

In hindsight, it was rather foolish of Genji. Not the throwing of the noodles - of which none stuck to the wall - but rather, it was dumb of him to not expect retaliation. He knew Reinhardt's abridged history, not every sordid detail, but enough to know the man was ex-military.

And it was perhaps his most critical error to date to not expect that retaliation to be extreme. Genji found himself covered in flour, and when he opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, more was thrown at him. The baking ingredient dried out his mouth and he sputtered and coughed, doubling over with a wheeze as the powder tickled the back of his throat.

He slowly popped into a crouch, hanging his head low. Palms pressed to the floor, Genji waited until he could breathe again before springing into action. He cupped what he could off of the floor and threw his own - albeit pitiful amount of - flour back at the giant man. He hoped the element of surprise made up for his lack of substance in his ammo.

Genji couldn't've stopped the grin from splitting across his face if he tried. He enjoyed playful fights, it reminded him of better days when his brother and he would get into scuffs. Sure, they drew blood sometimes, but it was all in the name of fun and games. Their parents made it out to be a bigger deal than it actually was. Hanzo stopped enjoying their bouts early on, but Genji always loved to tussle. It allowed him to get the contact he craved, touch starved back home, desperate for contact. For that certain kind of intimacy that roughhousing brought- breathless and wild-eyed, free from any strict rules besides a respect of one another and a want to get closer.

Even at a distance, throwing flour, Genji could feel his heart racing.   
He felt alive and at peace, all at once.

Reinhardt didn't expect to suddenly have white in his own vision as he made a noise. It was a strange squawk as his grinning face was suddenly a very white face and he threw back the last handful he had before scrabbling for anything else within grasping distance. The wet slap of a sliced tomato hit Genji's forehead as Reinhardt bellowed, "Take that foul fiend! Let the power of red fruit compel you!" He was full of mirth and broke out into laughter that made the house shake. 

It was a mess. There was no keeping time of how they flung everything they could reach; leftover tomato slices, onion slices, more flour, a few wet noodles that hadn't quite made it past the pasta phase and a few handfuls of water that Reinhardt could manage to cup into his hands. 

The kitchen was a mess and Reinhardt sat on the floor with both of them caked from head to toe with ingredients for a nice pasta dinner. He was all chuckles and a warm laugh as he waved his hands, "I yield! All powerful Genji, I submit to your greater power!" He waved his hands from where he was near the ground from where he'd slipped. 

Some wet pasta had taken him down and he was nothing but grins. He got back to his feet and approached Genji as he looked down at him warmly. He was filthy but Genji had a look in his eyes that was so far from the haunted look he had before. Reinhardt couldn't help himself as he cupped the flour caked face and put his forehead against Genji's. "Thank you, Genji. You've been more than a blessing in these times," it was nearly a whisper before he pulled back. It was nice having that moment of carefree enjoyment between them. They both needed it.

Genji could have slapped himself about how easily he leaned into Reinhardt, something as simple as a brush of foreheads making him nearly desperate for more. But he couldn't for a number of reasons. He wasn't sure that Reinhardt felt anything other than fatherly affection for him. That was Hanzo's ex-husband, and his own brother-in-law once removed. He was faculty at the school in which Genji attended.

He'd always had a sort of crush on Reinhardt. It was hard not to. But the man was also great at establishing boundaries and Genji never once felt as though his passing 'hey, he's pretty good looking' would threaten his brother's marriage and Genji spent his time focusing on other things and other people. Reinhardt was just a roommate as far as he was concerned. Well, right up until the divorce. Then it was like that crush came running back at him, full speed. Genji denied it, pushed it aside because it was easy to tell Reinhardt was still hurting over Hanzo. And thankfully, that small little bubble of affection didn't get any bigger, didn't make things worse. It was just warmth and thankfulness for having someone like the giant man around.

But more and more lately, in moments like these when there was genuine laughter and happiness all around, that little seed in his chest pulsed something angry and fierce. It liked to remind him that if he was given the chance, he would absolutely take more from Reinhardt. That seed liked to grow roots into his limbs and control his body and that was the only explanation Genji had for why he couldn't stop trying to lean into Reinhardt every time they were near.

"The noodles and sauce should be done by now. How about I put them on low so we can clean up a bit." Reinhardt teased winking at Genji before shooing him off, "You go wash up first, you did most of the work, I'll handle the kitchen. Go on," Reinhardt scooted him off toward the rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Genji couldn't scramble to the bathroom fast enough, just to get away and not do anything stupid. That seed was notorious for acting on impulse thoughts that Genji otherwise would have the discipline to resist. Without Reinhardt in his vicinity, the roots retracted and Genji showered in peace. A quick rinse, only because he showered earlier, and certainly not because he felt as though if he lingered, he might imagine the food fight again. But more along the lines of some of the cheesy pornography he'd seen over the years. Nope, he absolutely wouldn't think of that, which is why he only washed enough to get rid of the flour and other food on his person, and then lept out of the shower like it was on fire.

Reinhardt still felt a strange itch on the back of his neck and after cleaning up the kitchen he passed Genji heading up to clean himself up. 

For a brief second, a scent filled his senses and it made him stop short. A smell of warm cherry blossoms and fresh rain mingled with something he couldn't place as being utterly Genji. "I'm fine just making sure you got behind your ears," Reinhardt gave a curious laugh before hurrying to the shower. Had that been Genji's scent?

Reinhardt worked through his weak save as he dragged his feet forward and it was surprisingly difficult. A deep, harsh hook threatened to tear away if he stepped away from Genji but he couldn't fathom where that was coming from as he went to his room. His chest felt tight and strange as the thought didn't leave his mind. Reinhardt had been a moment away from tugging Genji into his chest. Seconds away from tasting that blistering, warm scent. Was Genji's smart mouth soft? 

Genji hurried down the hall, stopping for a brief, panicked second when he passed Reinhardt. The man stopped, he stopped. And Genji was almost sure that the roots were growing again, and that if he didn't leave that very second, he would do something to ruin the nice relationship between them. He needed to calm down, go out, spend the night with someone else. Kill the weed. Then, he could come back home, and it would be okay again. He could just be the roommate and that fluttery, frightening feeling in his chest would be quelled for another day.

The older man flustered as he tried to use the shower to forget about the thoughts swarming his mind. Those soft brown eyes had always been attractive along with Genji's go to attitude. He was alpha without the bastard snarkiness that made them unbearable. Genuine concern and care, it made his heart tremble after the viciousness of Hanzo's departure. 

Genji wasn't as underhanded to send Reinhardt pictures of his newly ex-husband enjoying a proper knot. His stomach dropped remembering the photos he'd gotten a few days ago during his lunch at work. The simple ringtone of an incoming message and the disgust that rolled in seeing the smooth rise of Hanzo's back. 

The way it ended on a thick knot with hearts plastered all over it. McCree. Disgust and thin trails of arousal bitterly washed over him as his thoughts spun wildly. "Genji," he spoke before he realized it and was thrown at the sudden idea of how it would feel to be knotted by the Shimada.

Reinhardt reeled at his thoughts and hurriedly exited the shower beating back the thoughts. They didn't stop taunting him; how long had it been since Reinhardt had enjoyed a thorough knotting that left him full and satisfied for months? They dug at him whispering how Genji wouldn't mind helping him, how the Shimada was young and full of vigor. Why shouldn't Reinhardt partake in some of it? He wasn't married or bonded anymore and the flashes of it tightened in his stomach as he messily shoved them away in vain while he dressed quickly to step out. 

He was coming out of his room and jolted seeing Genji having packed a small bag. Was he leaving? The thought suddenly put a fresh fear in Reinhardt's stomach as he quickly reached out and put a hand on Genji's shoulder, "Where are you going? We haven't even eaten yet," he tried to keep the urgency and suddenly desperation out of his voice but he knew it bled through.

"Please, don't go at least not until you've eaten. We worked so hard." He tried to play it off but there was a weird mood settling over him and the itch on his neck was nearly unbearable. The thought of Genji's warm eyes and calloused hands out of reach was suddenly too much.

It was strange, the physical pain Genji felt as he was caught in the action of leaving. Reinhardt's plea tugged at his chest, at the seed nestled there. The older man wanted his companionship, and Genji couldn't fault him for that, not in the wake of a devastating break-up. But Genji was terrified he'd make things worse. He was notorious for fucking things up, especially with other people. Even his own relationship with his brother wasn't safe. So it only made sense that he'd be selfish with this. With warm and encouraging company, unmarred by the awkwardness of Genji having stuck his foot in his mouth.

Reinhardt hesitated as he watched Genji meet his eyes as for a moment he seemed to consider it. A fleeting moment of thinking he had won out this mental battle of thoughts and instinct. He almost wanted to smile but then a thick, rolling ball stuck into his belly. It was akin to slow motion as Reinhardt's stomach fell as Genji fired off his reasoning and struggled to escape before he managed.

He forced a grin and briskly walked for the door. "I'll eat some for leftovers when I get home. I uh-" There was an acute sharp pain in his stomach as he thought of telling Rein he was going out to the club, to clear his head of any misguided feelings. So he lied. "I gotta study. I remembered I've got a test coming up and I really should hit the books early this time." Jittery, it took him two or three tries to really get a grip on the doorknob before fleeing. As an afterthought, he stuck his head back in.

"Don't wait up."

Reinhardt wanted to stop him, he wanted to reach out and put his hand on the door to keep Genji from leaving. The thought of physically preventing him from going put a cold grasping terror in him. Would he really go that far to not be alone? Before he could even toy with those thoughts or entertain them. Genji was gone. The sudden silence and echoing steps of Genji leaving the home was unbearable. It took everything inside the large man to fight the urge to simply drop to his knees and scream away the knot twisting inside. Instead, he did as he had always done. 

He pushed those things away neatly into his already overflowing heart and cleaned the kitchen. Automatic motions that felt as though they were part of a dream. He put away all the food suddenly finding himself not really hungry. It seemed all he had to do was blink and everything had been done. It was slightly darker outside and he wandered into his room.

He sat at his desk and started grading papers, filling his calendar with his teacher's duties. It was the only thing he could really do to keep himself focused. Order. Eventually, even that ran out and Reinhardt put himself to sleep thinking about how even with someone he adored. He would still be left alone.  
-

The club scene was Genji's favorite for all the wrong reasons. It was easy to blend into the crowd, well, sort of- he could get lost in the crowd. Lose himself, lose the time and the place. Forget about his worries as bodies bumped and writhed against each other. Some wandering hands were ripe with intent, and others were just aching to touch and be touched, soft and wandering.

Three drinks deep, Genji's head was just beginning to be lined with soft cotton. Not enough to lose his wits, but enough to loosen his tongue.

It was easy enough to work the floor, find a cute, young thing eager. Too eager. All pouty lips and baby blues. Blue eyes that just weren't the same as the joy filled ones he left at home. But at least they were distracting enough. Grinding in the crowd turned to hot kisses. False, pornographic moans turned to pathetic whines against a wall. Knees hit the tiled floor of the bathroom, catcalls echoing because there was no hiding what they were getting up to in the stall. Unrefined, too much spit, but at least it felt good. Physically.

It was frustrating. Genji took it out on the poor soul, bending him over the toilet, only spit and the minimally pre-lubed condom lining the way. Anger and dissatisfaction made it rough, uncoordinated. His partner seemed to enjoy it, begging like a bitch in heat, knot popping in the air, spending time hitting the floor and the seat. Genji brutally sought his own end. He wanted to grab silver hair, whisper filthy things - how much he wanted to hear his name over and over in that deep, sensual voice - tease him until he begged. Dig his fingers into solid muscle, leave red welts over his shoulders, sink his knot into the older man. Satisfy him like Genji's brother never could.

The image was so vivid, Genji curled in on himself, groaning. "Rein, fuck." He hissed, and when the body beneath him locked up, tense, it was just enough to push him over. Genji pulled out quickly, courteous enough to do that much. His chest heaved, his body humming with a desire not yet sated as his knot inflated uselessly in the air, cold. Unsatisfied.

He hardly had any time to bathe in what little post-orgasmic haze he had before there was a sharp crack across his face. He was shoved to the side, the stall door slammed open, and he was alone. And then it hit him. The implication, the fantasy, opening a can of worms. Despite the intention of this outing, he'd still manage to really step in it with yet another person.

-

Angela was an angel. Genji laughed, slurred and drunk as her brickwall of a girlfriend dragged him out of the car. He felt the need to tell Angela his joke, but she was staying in the car as he was half carried up the driveway of his house. So he did the next best thing.

Genji leaned into Fareeha's arms, trying to topple her. "Hey. Hey. Angela." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and damn, she was built. "She's an angel." Fareeha didn't laugh. But Genji did, his snickers turning into loud guffaws until he cut himself off with a loud 'shhhhhhhhhh'. He pressed into Fareeha's space again as she got him to the porch. "Don't be too loud!" He whispered, or at least, he believed he did. "You'll wake up Rein. I don't-" Genji's face screwed up. "Don't wanna see him."

Fareeha looked at him and then the house, unsure. Genji's mind caught up. "No. No. I wanna see him. I don't want him to see me." He slid down her solid body, still desperately trying to latch on for stability. "I wanna see him. I like seeing him." He snickered again, falling to his knees. "I really wanna see him."

Too many drinks. He dropped to the ground, curled around Fareeha's feet in a feeble attempt to keep her there, to not be alone and have to face his thoughts. He pouted. "It'd be fucked up. I'm fucked up." He rolled away. "Leave me to die. I'm a bad person." Fareeha leaned over, pat his head. "Goodnight Genji." And left him on the porch. He'd make it inside eventually. Maybe not tonight, but in the morning he could slip in early, or he could crawl the side of the house to his window. It wouldn't be the first time.

-

When Reinhardt woke up in the morning, he felt tired. He had simply dropped onto his bed and slept that way as he dragged himself to the bathroom to freshen up. His thoughts were a thick muck of confusion and a rumbling stomach.

A quick and efficient shower later and he was wearing a thick robe that was once a proud, dark blue that now slightly faded as he put it on. Routine kicked in as he yawned and went to the front to retrieve any newspapers or mail that might have been left.

Morning was a bitch for Genji. Sleeping outside, while sobering, also proved to Genji that he did need an alarm clock to wake up. It didn't matter that he'd been waking up early for months, or that the sun was shining in his eyes, unless woken up by an annoying clock (or the manhandling of an incessant roommate), Genji was dead to the world. His head felt full of cotton, his mouth was dry, and he was going to miss his class. It couldn't be helped. He didn't want to help it, not when he felt like shit for more than one reason.

Genji couldn't remember his night at the club very well, but he certainly remembered leaving the house. The pain in his ribs, the look from Reinhardt- Genji sat up straight, panicked. He was a fucking idiot. His brother left. Genji left. More specifically, his brother left for someone else, and so did Genji... in a way. He could remember that much. Nameless, faceless, just a quickie in the bathroom.

He was a horrible person.

The door began to open and on instinct, he rolled off the porch and into the shrubs, flattening himself against the siding of the deck. Hidden. He didn't need Rein to see him like this. He didn't need Rein to smell him like this- stale alcohol and someone else's scent all over him. He didn't want Rein to smell that.

Reinhardt blinked when he opened the door thinking he saw something but shrugging after a moment. There were plenty of stray cats and dogs in the area, one had probably been catching a nap before he opened up. He made a small note to leave a small dish out in the back, it wasn't a proud habit but one he refused to break. He didn't care how many memories of Hanzo's disgruntled look followed it. He scratched at his chin as he thought about it in the kitchen. 

Genji held his breath, waited until the large man went back inside before scurrying around the side of the house. It was an easy feat to get up to his window. A childhood of sneaking out the house and sneaking back in had made him quite proficient at it. He always left his window unlocked, just in case.

Inside, Genji shed his clothes and dumped them into the hamper. A second thought, he took them and buried them deep under everything else. Like the scent of sex was from days ago. He intended for a quick shower, but became distracted. His face ached- a slap echoed in his head. For what? He frowned, tried to recall. A name. Not his hookup's name. He flushed red and promptly turned the water to ice cold. Rein's name. He was a fucking moron.

Genji spent a good deal of time hunched over the sink, trying to pinpoint the exact moment he fucked everything up. Trying to figure out where the apology of his lifetime should begin. He could smell the food being made downstairs, knew it was a lure, to fish him out of his room, and it was working. He tried his best to ignore it, but he also knew the sour feeling in his stomach would be soothed by good, solid food. After years of partying, you'd think he'd learn to at least eat while he drank.

He didn't bother dressing in regular clothing. His classes were either over or half-way done, so it seemed he'd be having an impromptu three day weekend. Fine, really, the best time for it- it was just his homework due today, but that was online and he'd completed it yesterday. Genji made a mental note to call Hana later, get the lecture notes from her.

The sound of the showing going off upstairs both puzzled and worried him for a brief moment. What was Genji still doing there? Didn't he have class? He frowned but was already working to prepare a quick breakfast when Genji eventually found his way downstairs. A simple pot of coffee turned into a small stack of crispy waffles, a side of eggs and bacon along with a hearty stack of sausages. 

It was fun filling the kitchen with a variety of smells and setting up the table with a small glimmer of hope Genji would appear. It was a bit of a cheap move in his mind, he knew Genji couldn't resist food and hoped once the smell wafted in the home he would come down.

Reinhardt hummed to himself a bit as he poured himself a hot coffee and leaned on the breakfast bar. He tried not to think and diverted any thoughts as he looked into his cup. The swirls and warm shapes were a nice way to bring his morning to full bear. 

Clad in comfy sweats and a large shirt - which he realized too late was pilfered from Rein's wardrobe - Genji quietly made his way to the kitchen. The tv was going and he could hear his housemate's enthusiastic participation. He couldn't stop the smile from curling at the corners of his lips, finding himself fond of the German's eagerness to enjoy most things in life.

Like a thief, he stole into the kitchen, intending to nab a plate of food and go tuck into the couch with breakfast, but was stalled when he opened the fridge for some orange juice. Dinner was still there, uneaten by the looks of it. A pit opened in Genji's gut, vicious and twisting, reminding him that he would inevitably make things worse for Rein. He had to be pushing the limits of his welcome already, with being Hanzo's brother. If his little stunt with leaving wasn't the last straw, then surely it was coming soon.

He grabbed a whole waffle and jammed it into his face, eating his feelings, trying to smother the gnawing empty place that was now festering. He had to keep himself in line, he couldn't make things worse or he'd... he'd... he'd be kicked out? No, that wasn't the worst thing- he had plenty of friends who would be willing to have him as a roommate.

The worst thing that could happen, if he made a wrong move, he'd lose seeing Rein every day. The shopping excursions, the home cooked meals. The company. Unfettered laughter, unending support. Things Genji was desperately afraid he might not ever find outside of this house. Alphas were just seed machines to most of society, but not here. Here, to Reinhardt, Genji was as bright and clever as any Beta or Omega. He was more than his secondary sex.

He had to prove Rein right.

Reinhardt didn't have any classes to teach today and wandered into the nearby living room to slip his feet into some slippers. Slippers that cartoonishly were vikings. He chuckled at the sight and turned on the television as he took a seat on the couch nearby. A movie of winged avengers came on and his eyes lit up watching it. The stalwart honor bound creatures vanquishing evil as he fell into it, punching the air along with their strikes.

Genji purposely made himself known, bare feet hitting the floor a little harder than normal as he poured himself a glass of good ol' OJ. He scooped up food onto his plate and scurried over to the couch. He raptly watched whatever movie was playing, trying to catch up, but found himself more enamoured with Rein's participation than with the actual movie. "Morning." He greeted between bites, trying not to lock eyes with the large German. Genji didn't think he'd be able to keep a straight face if he did, and wouldn't be able to forget that he'd moaned his housemate's, his brother's ex-husband's name as he fucked a nameless stranger in a bathroom stall.

"You stay up late?" He hoped not. That would only compound the guilt slowly eating at him.

Reinhardt was engrossed deeply with the action movie and there were stars in his eyes as he took in the sweeping arches of winged fighters. His own imagination was right alongside them as he could see himself wielding a weapon, a massive hammer to destroy anything in his path. Thunder. Power! "Glory!" He called out a voice full of power and gusto as he nearly threw himself up but last minute heard the feet before suddenly he noticed Genji. 

He beamed a wide smile as his eyes fell on Genji and heard the warm greeting. A part of him fluttered excitedly seeing Genji was there. A tangle of worry always bunched in his stomach whenever Genji stepped out of the doors he was afraid that would be the last time he'd see him. Every time he saw him again a little bloom of relief made him relax. "Great morning, Genji! Enjoy your breakfast and join me!" He swept his arm dramatically toward the large sized television as the movie still played. Things were getting tense, the army rising against the Valkyries and Vikings were starting to get the upper hand.

A massive arm swept around and tugged Genji against his warm side. Reinhardt was still dressed in his fuzzy blue robe. The large German was nothing but warm smells and comfortable scents that would put anyone at ease. Warm, soft blue eyes looked down at Genji, "I am glad you are alright." It was the first thing he said which surprised him a little as he expected to answer Genji's question. He gave a nervous blush and laughed before speaking again, "I finished some paperwork," he shrugged idly. 

"Genji, I didn't realize you enjoyed the Hoff's work!" There was a boyish grin on Reinhardt's face as his eyes darted downward resting on the Night Rider shirt obviously too big for Genji. Genji would leave him, wouldn't he? Reinhardt fought the thought that crept back into his thoughts as he leaned back onto the couch looking toward the movie. He envied the winged warriors they could the evil they vanquished. His was all inside. It was nice watching the movie with Genji and he crossed his legs, Viking slippers looking proud. Reinhardt didn't realize he hadn't pulled his arm back completely. He left his arm draped behind Genji on the couch while they enjoyed the rest of the film and the food. He gathered up the dishes and hummed taking them to the kitchen. 

Genji found himself becoming absorbed by the movie. And the couch. And maybe a bit of Reinhardt. It was hard to resist, the comfort bleeding into his bones, making him lax and languid as the movie ran on. His side slowly conformed against Rein's and though he could feel the lack of space between them, he also was in no hurry to move.There was a rightness to the scene. Domestic and quaint. Simple, but peacefully so. Time felt like it moved at a steady pace, slow and liquid, letting Genji soak in every moment of this. A reprieve from the whirlwind of regret and anxiety that the club had brought him.

And all too soon, it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

The movie finished and Reinhardt was up and washing dishes, leaving Genji dreadfully alone and cold on the couch. He grabbed the nearby throw blanket and burrowed into it, taking a deep breath without realizing how relaxed he felt with the scent of the large German clinging to him.

"Since you don't have classes today, Genji. We should do something! Enjoy the day! Even if it's cold as a witch's tit and a yeti's sac!" He gave a boom of a laugh while he washed dishes and hummed happily. He wanted to prolong the feeling of having company, of having someone nearby.

"What did you have in mind?" He answered from his blanket-burrito, awkwardly wiggling until he could stand. Shuffling into the kitchen, Genji plopped himself down in a chair. It would be easier without having to shout, but he also was unwilling to leave the confines of his comforting blanket. It definitely had nothing to do with the permeating smell of Reinhardt in its threads. Nothing whatsoever.

Reinhardt was humming happily; it took him less than a few moments to clean what little dishes they had made. It made a neat little pile on the drying rack. He watched it for a short moment while he thought about it. Reinhardt felt a mild sense of surprise at Genji's willingness to go somewhere. He wasn't sure why he felt that surprise and his mindly briefly echoed what he thought last night. He would get tired and leave at some point. The thought was violently shoved away but not forgotten. 

"Oh! The Oktoberfest is still in town! Beer! Music! And enough of my culture to make you German yourself!" He beamed excitedly at the thought and rushed over to Genji with stars in his eyes. "You'll get to try food from my culture! Schnitzel! Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte!" The thought of experiencing some of his far away culture warmed him and made him thirst for some beautifully authentic drink.

He folded his arms thinking on it, "It'll be outside but all the drink and food will keep us warm." Reinhardt seemed to mentally already be there and turned to go to his room. Absently, he was already taking his robe off and he was nude beneath it. Genji could see a dangerously fit upper body blocked only at the lowest part of his waist by the draping robe until it stepped out of sight. That back had scarred, deep flowing scars from a life of hardship before the Shimadas themselves most likely. How much life had he experienced? "Prepare yourself, Genji! You will get a taste of Germany!" He bellowed from his room.

The offer of beer was enticing, but perhaps more enticing than that was the image of Reinhardt shedding his robe. His muscled back, broad form, it was magnificent compared to the sinuous man Genji had took the night prior. There was a certain definition there, plush enough to sink his teeth into, but thick enough to not easily bruise. The kind of skin one had to work between teeth to mark.  
Genji turned away quickly. He couldn't entertain these thoughts. This was his brother's ex. His housemate. A man who'd allowed Genji to stay in his home. These were facts, ones he needed to repeat to himself it seemed. He couldn't overstep.

He waited until he heard Reinhardt's door shut before untangling himself from the blanket and making his way back to his room. Quickly he dressed, simple and easy. Jeans and a tank, with a sporty faux letterman jacket to keep warm. With a quick run of fingers through his hair, he was ready to head out whenever the German called for him.

Reinhardt dressed casually with a loose shirt, a jacket with faux fur on the inside and blue jeans. He hummed to himself as he dressed and looked at a glinting necklace that had sat on his dresser since Hanzo left him. It was his family's crest hanging from a metal link chain. The open mouth of the lion and hovering crown above its head. 

The Wilhelm crest something he had always carried close to his chest. It was painful to look at it still because at one point. Hanzo had worn it with pride and in the picture that Hanzo had sent him. He had been wearing it. There was pain there at the thought someone he had loved would wear his family heirloom while giving himself romantically to another man. Reinhardt closed his eyes and picked it up as he held onto it. For a moment, it felt like fire and seemed as though it would burn him to but he held on. He felt almost numb as he draped it around his neck. It felt good to wear it again. 

He sighed as he closed the jacket and stepped out of his room. Reinhardt called for Genji as he grabbed his keys and smiled wide. "Let's go! I'll drive!" He threw his arm around Genji's shoulders and hugged him to his side before they headed out. They piled into his truck and headed out as Reinhardt felt comfort again from the heavy metal weight of the crest against his chest.

Reinhardt chats idly with Genji as they drove and it wasn't far before they arrived at the fairground. The Oktoberfest was massive. There were huge stalls, tents and a mingle of heavy accented traditionally dressed people at each station and others who wanted to partake in the German culture. He couldn't be more excited as he parked the truck and excitedly snatched up Genji's hand when he stepped out. 

He nearly launched his money at the ticketbooth individual to let them in barely holding back his excitement. When they went in there were rows upon rows of open stalls with various types of beers, food and information about German history. Each offered drink was massive in wooden tankards and the smell of them all mingling together made a warm atmosphere. 

It was too easy to see where Reinhardt got some of that warm and appealing way. Every German at the fair was loud, boisterous and welcoming. They went from booth to booth trying various foods and drinks. Things were fun and even exciting as Genji learned some basic German history of how beers were made.

Genji didn't know what he expected from Oktoberfest, he'd only heard how much of a chaotic mess it was from his brother, but it certainly wasn't this. As far as colleges went, his campus pretty much met the status quo of stalls giving away free food for a moment of your time. Nachos, slightly cold pizza, a quick hotdog. Sometimes the sheer amount of people present was overwhelming- it had made him late to class a few times.

Yet, it was now quaint in comparison to the hustle and bustle of Oktoberfest. There was food galore, open booze in every hand, and there were so many large people. Genji wasn't small, but he sure felt that way compared to this lot. It was easy to see why his brother was put out by the event.

Genji, for his part, wondered why he never came before.

A large man squeezed between him and Reinhardt and for a moment Genji felt sheer panic. The second that the large german.... his large german was in sight, Genji practically glued himself to the man's side.

He grazed on several foods, downed several beers, but ultimately fell in love with the simple Bavarian Pretzels. Every stall he could, Genji bought one and immediately shoved it into his piehole with nary an offer for sharing some with his companion. They were simply too good and Genji was feeling particularly ravenous that day.

With a pretzel half shoved down his gullet, he noticed his friend slowing and immediately backtracked to stick with him. The first thing Genji noticed was his buttery hand being grabbed, and couldn't find a single reason to protest at that moment. Not with the previous night's events, and not with the way Reinhardt was staring at the mural.

They were walking along before they came upon a massive display that immediately silenced the large man when he laid his still good eye upon it. A massive display showing details about a battle, a vicious coming together of countries that nearly ripped them both apart. 

Figures and extensive drawings of armored warriors and mechanical beasts sent against them. "The war," he half murmured as he reached out and took Genji's hand while his other held his crest. His eye lingered on the armored warriors. Some of them bore the crest that he held in his hand.

The second thing Genji noticed was the crest. Genji would be a fool to miss it. His brother had once been enamored with the thing, pondering why someone would give him the time of day, let alone a family crest. Genji could understand the frustration, after having to fight to belong in their family, it was foreign to be accepted into another with no test or trial.

He leaned into Reinhardt's side, letting the man think. Genji wanted to continue on, there was more beer and more pretzels, but he also understood the importance of letting a man sort through his head. Especially when those thoughts and memories came from a place of previous trauma. In an attempt to comfort the german, Genji adjusted their hand-hold, made it firmer, and gave Rein's mit a small squeeze.

Reinhardt was briefly lost in his own thoughts and a cloud fell over his own face. It burned thinking about it; about the people he'd lost and the memories that had yellowed at the edges that he would never get back. The same moment he closed his bright eye was when he felt the hand adjust in his and hold tighter. Reinhardt opened his eye again and gave Genji a brief smile; sad but a smile nonetheless. He smoothed a hand back pulling the ponytail over his shoulder in an unconscious motion. 

"Old memories, Genji." Reinhardt said simply as he pulled the chest from his hand looking from it to the mural before pointing at one of the large warriors. "That one is me. When the war ended they took my suit of armor, not much use for it in peace times but those were different times. It's how I lost my eye," he said motioning toward his face with his free hand.

"A lot of good men and women died in that war, but we knew what we were getting into. Murals like this were made to honor the sacrifice but we fought for glory and our families." He gave a slightly warmer smile as he spoke before closing his eye. "It's a shame that's not a lot of that still around. My siblings who didn't pass in the war lost the war with time." Reinhardt didn't stop the small flood going through his mind and his mouth simultaneously. "Hm, come to think of it I'm the last one." He waved his hand as if dismissing the thought.   
Genji listened through Reinhardt's musings, wishing he could find the words to express what he felt- a bit of sorrow mixed with the need to be there and comfort Reinhardt. But if there was one thing Genji was exceptionally bad at, it was words.

He had to stifle the chuckle he felt rising in his chest when he thought about how fucked up he and his brother was. Hanzo had a difficult time with feelings, but was graceful with his words. Genji was the complete opposite, heart on his sleeve and a perpetual case of foot in his mouth.

"Enough, this is supposed to be fun." Reinhardt squeezed Genji's hand as he pulled him away from the mural and his blue eye lingered on it a bit longer before he looked away. They stopped at a few more stalls and it seemed as though it was getting colder. Everyone's breath made icy puffs but with the warmth of the drinks and food it was hard to tell.

The sun was setting before they could really believe it. The crowds had thinned a little bit but they made themselves to an open stage German opera of sorts. The singers were just getting prepared and the seats were filling up quickly. Reinhardt tugged Genji along and found one seat that he managed to fit himself in. Without a second thought, he pulled Genji onto his lap and hissed at the chill from touching the Shimada's skin. 

"You're freezing," he frowned as he opened his own jacket and pulled Genji against his chest and closed his own around him. It was done in a swift motion and soon after the first swell of a viking song. Rough, passionate voices filled the air and all eyes fell on the singers; thick of voice and body. 

Genji hardly minded being dragged to the opera. He considered himself fit, but after eating a tremendous amount of pretzels, a place to sit and relax sounded peachy keen. He would have been content to lean against Reinhardt, for comfort and warmth, but suddenly found himself pulled into the larger man's lap. There was no hiding the shade of cherry red that overtook his face.  
Flustered, he floundered a bit with his long limbs flailing until he found a good place to settle. Sitting crossways over the German's lap was the only comfortable position he could find that didn't involve turning around and directly stradling the man.

What little dignity Genji managed to retain - virtually none - was pushed out the window when he was suddenly enveloped in Reinhardt's jacket.... with Rein still inside it as well. His first thought was that the jacket was going to be stretched and misshapen when they were done. The second, was more of a panic response which caused Genji to laugh awkwardly and loudly and firmly direct his gaze anywhere but on his companion.

It was comfortable, could have even been sweet, if Genji weren't still keyed up from having recognized things about his feelings for the German the night before. He tried to remind himself that Reinhardt had a big heart, that this was nothing more and there was no way Genji could pursue anything. But the warmer he got beneath the jacket, the quieter that thought became.

The opera was sung with warrior ballads that were only heard from times long past and put together painstakingly by historians and artists to recreate it. It was almost a hymn and the undertone of it was nearly heartbreaking. There were no words to sing along with it was a wordless bellow of warriors leaving home and knowing they would possibly never go back.

Reinhardt fell into the deep baritones of a song that had little words but all emotion burned into it. There wasn't a single individual snickering, fiddling or doing any thousands of things that people did during these sorts of outings. It was oddly quiet and they were all enrapt. 

Reinhardt felt Genji shifting a bit and opened his arms a bit more only to gently close them when Genji settled. The weight of him against his chest and sitting on his lap was reassuring. It was nice. Comforting to have someone else with him. He did it unconsciously as he leaned his chin down on top of Genji's head. His arms were loose but firm to keep Genji settled but comfortable within his grip. 

The wordless melody of warriors going toward battle with no hope of returning was heartbreaking. It faintly reminded Reinhardt of the moment Hanzo handed him those divorce papers and McCree leaned on a door behind him. The faint echo of his soul crumbling into nothing as everything he poured himself into walked out of the door. Into someone else's arms.

He felt a swell of emotion in his chest and tucked his head down against the hair of the younger Shimada. Allowing the smell that was uniquely Genji to comfort him in ways he felt a slightly guilt edge about. By the time the opera ended, there was a swell of a clap before people began to file out. Reinhardt waited until most were gone before rising himself, easing Genji off of him. He was wordless as he led them to the truck to leave. 

Genji found himself strangely bereft when the opera ended. It meant that they would leave; that this little bubble of comfort where his worries were finally quieted would burst. Back to the real world. Back to where he was Reinhardt's ex-husband's brother. A knothead alpha who tried too hard to prove himself.

He almost fought with Rein for the jacket, wanting nothing more than to remain swaddled in the scent that was uniquely the German's. A little voice in the back of Genji's mind crooned that it was perfect, that he could bury his face in it and just imagine- Genji bolted three steps away from Rein as soon as the jacket was open.

Magnetized, he found his way back to the large man's side as they exited. It was a bit troublesome that Rein had nothing to say. As loud as he was, boisterous and ever-present, it was always his quiet moments that spoke the loudest.

It was dark and the festival was over as booths were being shut down and people filling out. There were still a few days but it was time to rest now. Reinhardt remained silent as they got back into his truck and even as they climbed into it. His hands were on the wheel as he stared out at the empty parking lot.

Genji dragged his feet as they approached the truck, wanting this moment to last a little longer. To stay away from the house that still held ghosts for Rein, reminded him of better times and soured his scent. Part of Genji, a more primal and greedy part, wanted to scent himself all over the house, over every memory it held. Where Rein would remember his brother, he would only smell Genji.

The very notion of it was a clear indication of why Genji couldn't act on any feelings toward the man. He was impulsive, incredibly so, and prone to acting on those thoughts immediately, the consequences be damned. He was, after all, the whole reason that he and Hanzo left their family behind. Where Hanzo met Reinhardt, and then broke his heart and left Genji to dance around the shattered pieces.

Reinhardt didn't think for a long moment but his eyes slid over to the possibly worried Genji next to him. The shift of him drawing his emotion brimming eyes to Genji felt like a snapshot of time. He couldn't recall the moment he reached out and rose from his side and invaded Genji's space. 

He was too wrapped up in his own head, staring at Rein but looking straight through him. Warm fingers at the back of his neck pulled him to the present, and Genji's instant reaction was to freeze.It was a powerful and brief moment as he felt a tug of guilt drawing the younger man into a brush of lips that could be called a mimic of a kiss. "Sorry," it was murmured under Reinhardt's breath as he pulled away and put his hands back on the wheel driving them back home.

Genji was stock-still as he felt the ghost of Reinhardt's lips over his. Just barely there, not even a kiss really, but the body language said otherwise. Open, vulnerable, yearning and Genji's reaction was absolutely nothing. Mechanically, he turned his staring to the windshield, watching the roads as they drove home. He couldn't parse what had happened, let alone what it meant. Was it loneliness, or closeness that drove the German? Starved for affection - Genji was fairly certain that even in their marriage, Hanzo held back often in that guarded, standoffish way he lived. It could have been an emotional overflow, memories from his past pulled to the front in Oktoberfest, and with nowhere to place them, they fell upon Genji.

As soon as they were home, Genji calmly, without a word, got out of the truck and headed for the door. He didn't check to see if Rein was behind him, on auto-pilot as he entered and went straight for his room.

Flopping down into his bed, he let the weight of that gesture, that not-quite-a-kiss, overtake him. He buried his face into his pillow and held his breath until spots danced at the edges of his vision. He couldn't do anything about this. There was nothing to do about this.

He wasn't about to ruin his life for the sake of following a small thread of feeling. He wasn't even sure if that connection to Rein was with his dick or with his heart. He didn't want to test the waters, to ruin everything if it wasn't anything. Maybe Rein had too many beers. Unlikely, but it could happen one day. Maybe he hadn't been trying to kiss Genji, maybe there was something on his face. And he was trying to remove it with his lips.

Maybe it meant something. But Genji's chest seized when he thought that maybe it meant nothing. And if he tried to chase it, he'd be a fool. Living up to the stereotype of the alpha, charging in and acting like everything was about them. Big, dumb, all-about-me jocks. Genji fit in perfectly with them. Despite the panic, despite the absolute confusion, Genji fell asleep that way. Dressed, still smelling of Reinhardt, and feeling like the worst shit on the planet.

His dream was more of a memory, that moment in the truck. Slower, played out with every detail in hyperfocus. Genji's breath hitched as Rein's massive frame towered over him, bullying his way into his space. His hands were careful, reverent, gentle. Like Genji might bolt, but hopeful that he might respond.

Genji did neither. A coward, Genji did nothing.

And then, Rein shattered everything. A quiet "Sorry,", so soft that Genji hadn't heard it in the moment, through the shock. And the light in Rein's eyes was gone...Genji woke up out of breath. It was still dark outside- his clock told him that he'd been out for two hours. He shifted in his bed, the smell of Rein still in his clothes, his hair, on his skin. He was so stupid.

He tried to go back to sleep. Yet it wouldn't come again, his heart racing and his body restless. On any normal night, he'd slip out to a club and expend his energy. Dancing, grinding, maybe getting lucky. But he couldn't bring himself to do that again. Rolling out of bed, he quietly crept into the kitchen, intending to pour himself a drink out of the expensive bottle of liquor he bought (intended for graduation day, but fuck it). His plans were halted as he spied a figure sitting on the couch in the dark.

Reinhardt felt something in his chest swell before it shattered as it fell into his stomach. He didn't make any comments and the road suddenly became the most interesting thing as everything fell apart in his mind. It was a struggle to fight the tears to admit to himself that even now he was struggling to hold onto anything. He couldn't even keep a friendship with Genji with his impulsive action. His hands shook and tightened on the wheel, but he didn't notice it. 

When they got back, he wanted to say something. Anything. He watched Genji silently leave the car and walk back into the house. He sat there for a long moment. His hands were shaking and he wanted to scream. For a sharp, pure moment he imagined turning on his truck and driving it through the house itself. It was the only thing he had left and it was a haunted husk of a thing. 

Everything froze and he closed his eyes. It was a numb, flowing motion getting out of his truck. The weight of the keys in his hand as he went inside as the door shut silently behind him. He sat on the couch and felt suddenly tired. Reinhardt couldn't take anymore of this; of any of it. It wasn't Genji's fault It was his own and he couldn't face it. He wanted to leave.

Reinhardt touched his face and gave a weak stilted hiccup as he held back but he couldn't stop. Just like he couldn't stop his marriage from dissolving and slipping through his fingers. Just like he couldn't stop himself from ruining what delicate balance he had with Genji. 

"Just like I couldn't save," he choked as he didn't bother trying to stop the heat clawing down his cheeks into trembling hands. Reinhardt ached fighting the tears but failing as he brushed them away only for them to come faster. A silent agony as he spared himself a few more before brushing them away. How would his old comrades think of him now?

Large, unmoving, enticing. Genji changed his route immediately, stopped just in the doorway to the living room. It was now or never. Risk it or leave it be and hope the awkwardness went away. He didn't even know what he would say. Genji replayed that moment over again and again in his mind- what was there to say? Maybe he didn't have to say anything. Genji pressed on, determined, scared, his heart feeling like a little bird in a cage. Frantic and desperate for freedom. But the closer he got to Rein, the more he could smell his scent, the calmer he became. The german's essence was a balm on his anxious mind and soul.

He stood before Rein, hesitating for only a moment before reaching forward to slide his hands along the German's cheeks, drawing his attention. His fingers buried into coarse, white sideburns and he tilted Rein's face up, to look at him. While he'd had no plans for words, he found them anyways. "Do not apologize."

His brows were pinched, more frustrated with himself for not knowing what to do than anything else. He knew how to make people melt into the palm of his hand, but he didn't want that here. He didn't know what he wanted, but Genji knew he didn't want it to feel like his hookups at the club.

Genji slid forward, his knee finding purchase on the couch beside Rein's thigh so that he was half standing and half stradling the German. He couldn't stop thinking about the truck, about how much that it was nothing, but it meant everything. "If you're going to kiss me," He startled himself with his own bravery, but forged ahead. "Do it right."

He was still lost in his own head when a touch startled him as if he was a small, frightened animal. His eye only caught the vague outline before him. Time itself was slowing down around him as the gentle touch drew him in. Reinhardt leaned into those warm, soft hands that promised to take him away from everything. His aching heart and mind, the unkind darkness lingering at the edges of that. Reinhardt didn't even realize he had closed his eyes until he heard the words that seemed like but unlike the gentle Genji he resided with.

Who was this dark stranger? What was this dark effigy coming to him in the night when Genji could not spare him one? He found himself too wounded, too defeated to care. Those daring words encouraged a lonely soul and Reinhardt took to it with a hunger that scared as much as it relieved him. He reached up with sure hands on hips he both knew from memory, a body he'd more than glanced at from afar. Genji was warm. Shapely under his hands and he was firm. 

That beautiful, dark clad figure was tugged down onto Reinhardt's thighs as those hands moved slowly. He wanted to remember everything even if it was his broken mind giving him this. An escape from a reality too cruel to an old soul. Those hands pressed to skin beneath cloth and enveloped the soft slope of shoulders. Reinhardt used the strength of an ox and brought them together. 

Electric.

The collision of them together was nothing short of ecstasy. Genji fit so well against him, the soft mold of his body stirred against Reinhardt as he drew the soft, yearning mouth against his own. A hand gripped violently to the warm thigh under jeans as if Genji would flee from him as though an illusion. The quiet scent of Reinhardt burst into a ripe and vicious onslaught of warm honey sweet summers. The familiar taste of warm chocolat tinged with salted caramel was akin to the fiery bite of a bitter apple mixing together. Reinhardt's scent conjured a vision of apple bosoms born in a time of sweet winter; a mint crisp under a layer of bitingly cold remembrance. It enveloped Genji, swallowed him whole with yearning and desires that hadn't seen the light of day even in his married years. 

There were so many things Hanzo could do, but summon this beauty? He could not.

Genji couldn't stop himself from making noise as large hands settled at his waist. A gasp rolling into a groan, an itch just beginning to be scratched- one he knew had always been there, but had ignored for reasons he couldn't bring to mind right this moment. He hardly had to be pulled closer, falling into the large German with an eagerness that caused a flush to run down his neck.

There was no time to think about it, no time for shame or trying to be as alluring as possible. The sensation of a full beard rubbing against his meager one sent shivers down his spine, drew a soft growl from his chest. A rumble of approval, a plea for more.

Reinhardt answered those soft rumbles with one of his own as he pressed into the welcoming warmth of Genji. It was a bloom of trickling heat running along his spine and he wanted for Genji to consume him whole. When they pulled from each other he sighed audibly. A fluttering, light hearted sound unlike the barely suppressed aching ones he had made before. There was a moment, a thought of capturing everything now. Holding it in a box against his chest and not letting it go. 

Kissing Reinhardt was addictive to say the least. It was nothing like the messy, heated things of the club bathrooms where it was just an action, a means to an end. This kiss was more alive, a sharing of space, emotions, and unspoken words. It flowed between gentle and slow, to desperate and needy.

Genji wrapped his arms around Rein's neck, keeping the German from leaving, keeping him from shoving Genji away. It was strange, how much he'd denied himself the large man beneath him, and now he refused to let go. He carded dexterous fingers through his hair, scratching and petting as he sank into Rein's lap, melting into the kiss. Genji's heart thundered in his chest, he took deep drawing breaths, luxuriating in Rein's blooming scent.

Still, he was hesitant, unsure of what Rein wanted out of this. Anxious over being the kind of alpha who just took and took without a care. Genji wasn't sure if he could push further, afraid of taking another risk. Reinhard didn't give Genji a moment to second guess anything as he gripped him firmly standing abruptly as his lips found the curve of his neck lavishing it with attention. "Stay with me," it was a soft request and it didn't ask for anything Genji wasn't willing to give. "Just lay with me." Company. It was unspoken as he effortlessly carried Genji into his bedroom. He memorised the entire layout of the house and there was a gentleness in his motions.

As if anything sudden would scare Genji away. He was careful to put Genji down then lowered himself. Every motion and gentle touch to Genji was followed by a warm petal of a kiss placed on wherever he could reach. A cheek here, the curve of his neck there, the corner of his mouth. Another warm, lingering kiss of their lips coming together. It was lightning and shudders at every touch.

Being carried away was a wondrous feeling, and not one Genji had experienced often enough. He was tall and fit, considered bigger than most- but Reinhardt was larger. Genji held onto the German like a lifeline, arms around his shoulders, holding them close. The sensation of a beard and lips along his neck ripped a groan from his chest, a needy little thing. Encouraging and oh so desperate.

Reinhardt pulled regretfully only to pull off his jacket, kick off his shoes and for a moment looking toward where Genji was. He wanted to see him and he reached in the darkness as they were both suddenly bathed in a soft light. His bright blue eye had a warmth in it that was vulnerable but soft. He was looking at Genji giving him a look that was a bloom of attraction. 

Reinhardt was silent as he moved closer and put his hands on Genji's face stroking his cheeks. He drew him into more soft kisses. Reinhardt didn't press Genji for more, only seeking his touch, his companionship as he nearly engulfed him in his arms. At some point, he was above Genji looking down at him. A curtain of his silver white hair and the gaze of his blue eye trapping the younger Shimada there.

Genji didn't consider himself touch starved, there were plenty of bodies on plenty of nights. He had friends who liked to sit close, who piled into cars together and on a couch for a movie. But he was decidedly affection starved. None of his one night stands meant anything real with their touches, and his friends didn't have the same intent when they reached out to him. He was drowning under Rein's hands, under the attention and the intense, almost magnetic pull.

Genji couldn't deny anything Rein was asking for, not when it was demanded in such a gentle way. Almost yearning and his words struck a chord in Genji's chest- just as needy as he was. For contact, for that closeness, for someone who could really see him. He couldn't find the words, all bravado from earlier wrapped up in an anxious ball of trepidation. One that melted away as he was drawn into Rein's arms in the bed, and kissed like he meant something.

"You'll stay," it wasn't a question or even seemed to be much of an option. It was a decision. One he knew had plagued them both since the whole fiasco of Hanzo's leaving. Genji would stay, his voice said firmly as he leaned down and pulled Genji into another soft kiss. But this one was different.

This one was a plea and beneath the soft rustle of lavender was the salty scent of tears. It was the first night he had brought anyone to his bed since the divorce and the implications of it were concerning. Enlightening but also terrifying at where it may eventually lead. 

It was addicting, and Genji couldn't help but chase the German for more and more of those soft, slow kisses. Even as he felt himself falling back asleep, warm and surrounded, comforted, he still demanded more. In the morning he would find it embarrassing, but he fell asleep mid-kiss. A deep, restful thing that he hadn't experienced in ages.

-

It couldn't have been more than an hour later when he woke up, uncomfortable. He wasn't hot or cold, and there was no burgeoning panic. It felt right to be in Rein's bed- but Genji felt as if he were in the wrong spot. Carefully, he wiggled out of the German's hold and crawled over his broad form. He nestled himself against Rein's back, hiking a leg over the large man's hip and trying to wrap himself around the man as best as possible. It felt miles better and soon he was drifting back to sleep.

Reinhardt slept as if he was a stone itself and woke up with a light feeling in his being. How long had he woken up without a stone in his gut and grieving? He felt the slightest bit ashamed he couldn't recall. There was a moment of brief confusion as he realized another body was present. A half amused but still tired man took in the fact that there was a thigh thrown haphazardly over his hip. He only had to glance down to the thigh and its attached leg to realize it was Genji's.

He expected to feel shame but it was surprisingly absent and he moved slowly as he crawled out of the bed. A quick survey of both of them showed that they were still dressed in their clothes from the night before. A good sign. Reinhardt hummed as he ran fingers through his hair thinking idly while he played with some strands. A thinking habit. The night blurred from a heart breaking denial to soft kisses that warmed them both into the next morning.

A soft guilt fell over his senses as he struggled through the minefield of his feelings before realizing it was both too early and he was too hungry to sort everything at that moment. He stood with a yawn and generous stretch feeling stiff but still refreshed. He turned to lean against the wall as he looked at Genji there in his bed. It was large, even for him, and to see the other man comfortably resting under thick sheets was surprisingly homely. There were no regrets of leading either of them to this moment; it was just where would this go? 

The implication made him unsure and worried, was this all a ploy to fill what the older Shimada left behind? He sighed to himself again and shook his head as he leaned over the bed leaving a warm kiss on Genji's cheek before going to make them breakfast. He did a quick change of clothes into something more comfortable; he cared little about nudity around others. Reinhardt switched into his comfortable robe and stepped out of the bedroom to get to making something.

Genji was roused from his sleep quite abruptly. The broad back of which he'd mashed his face against during the night was gone, leaving his cheek frightfully cold and as his leg dropped to the mattress, he felt the uncomforting 'wrongness' of his position again. Peeking with one eye as he watched Rein yawn and stretch, Genji was unable to stop the gentle rumbling in his chest at the sight.

Rein was simply pleasing to watch- all solid muscle and finely tuned strength, each action was art made real. Genji was of the mind that if it were in older times, there would be several marble statues made after Rein's likeness. And still they would pale in comparison to the vision of the real thing.

Genji preened and stretched at the kiss on his cheek. Such a simple little thing, but it still left fire in its wake, warming Genji from his toes to his nose. He had half a mind to launch himself out of bed and immediately follow on Reinhardt's heels like a faithful puppy, but the argument within himself was lost as he buried his face into Rein's pillow.

Reinhardt couldn't quite recall if Genji had classes or not but at the moment, couldn't bring himself to care too much. A lot had happened the night before and he could forgive Genji a trespass on his studies just this once. There was a whistle in his voice as he cooked a small feast, as he usually did. A stack of waffles, bacon, eggs and some warm grits to combine with some biscuits. 

Several scents assaulted Genji's senses, rain and lavender and too many other things. Genji was not well versed on the smells of the world- he was more of a tasting sort of man. Still, the culmination of scents was undeniably Reinhardt and Genji was more than pleased to spend a few moment's longer in the german's bed, luxuriating in the smell and the lingering warmth.

Reinhardt finished up cooking and set up the table as he went into the bedroom to stir Genji. As much as he would like for the young man to get his rest he didn't want breakfast getting cold. He leaned on the doorway looking at Genji just enjoying himself and relaxing as he chuckled approaching him as he shook the bundled up Shimada with an amused look on his face before simply pulling the sheet and unraveling Genji with a hard tug. "Rise and shine!" 

Any other person who might have dared to unwrap Genji from his blanket burrito - and one which smelled so enticing, at that - would have been beaten to a pulp out of instinct. Yet, if anything could prevent him from breaking things, it would be german steel. The young alpha wanted to protest his treatment, but the jovial energy from Reinhardt was infectious. Soon, a similar grin was splitting Genji's face, and he tried to hide it in the German's palm.

He had a massive grin on his face and easily with the motions of a man way too energized for a morning. He snatched Genji up into his arms and was nothing but a beaming smile. After he was sure the surprised man was awake he put him down as his expression evened out a bit. He let one hand rest on Genji's shoulder then it raised to cup the young man's cheek with a soft expression before he pulled it away to leave the room. When Genji came into the kitchen he felt as though they should talk about the night before as he shuffled thinking to himself. Even when Reinhardt abandoned him to return to the kitchen, his smile didn't falter. He felt high-spirited, like there was nothing in the world that could drag him down. His work for his classes was either done or caught up, so he didn't care about missing them today, and the revelations of last night had certainly left their mark. Reinhardt still wore that scent that rose from him the night before. It even seemed to warm itself when Genji was noticed. A biological greeting of sorts along with Reinhardt's boisterous proclamation of breakfast being served.

There was a bit of sheepishness as he looked at Genji, "I-" before he could get any words out his phone rang as he took it out of his robe pocket. A moment's glance made the large man stiffen as the phone stopped ringing as it started to go off several times. The noise of texts coming in rapid fire and Reinhardt just put the phone down not acknowledging it as he even put it in a drawer dulling the noise. Reinhardt had the expression of a tired man and seemed suddenly older than he was.

Reinhardt's apprehensive expression wasn't a complete surprise; the man tended to think himself down instead of psyching himself up. And if Genji would hazard a guess, the subject on his mind didn't help matters. They were similar thoughts which plagued Genji the night before- what were they? where did they go from there? And though the notions still scared him, now that he knew he wasn't heading into this - whatever it was - alone, he was less anxious about the whole thing.

The phone ringing was bad timing, that was all.

It was totally innocent until he watched Reinhardt's expression plummet into a man who had been through too much already. Genji knew that look well and knew who was blasting Reinhardt's phone with texts- at least, he assumed he did. A third party who was destined to make both of their lives difficult, regardless of circumstances.

A thread of fury was pulled taut in Genji's chest at the notion. That he was still demanding of Reinhardt's time and attention, despite throwing their relationship in the garbage, infuriated the young alpha. Quickly, he slid between the large German and the drawer which now held his buzzing phone, firmly planting his ass against it. He crossed his arms, raised his chin and silently dared Reinhardt to say something about it. His attention was Genji's now, that much was clear; now that even the barest of affections had been shown to go both ways, Genji was going to prove just how selfish he could be. "How do you feel about getting some fresh air?"


End file.
